W.T.H.I.S!?! (Who The Hell Is She!?!)
by Arraye
Summary: A new girl arrives, how will she help Ash and Misty get together? (dark content)


Author; Arraye

(Another old fic….oh and if you're reading my interview series "Ash is where…..? DON'T READ THIS!  It has spoilers and was a different approach.)

The story of;

**Sarah aka Jet**

(Ash and co don't belong to me they belong to Nintendo although Sarah, Jet, Fletcher, Rosie, Chrissy, Mel, Scott and the plot belong to me.)

Don't worry ! Ash and co will turn up they do have a major part in the story!

            **Prologue**

A young woman nervously began to ascend up the stairs that led to the stage. She gazed out at the crowd in front of her and and picked up the microphone. Looking, and seeing their solemn faces she took a deep breath and began. "Citizens of Pallet; this is indeed a sad day; a sad day for us all. Sadly this seems to be the only option left but that doesn't mean we should give up hope. Although the searches have been called off, people are still alert and are keeping a lookout; there....there is still a chance." She paused, "well I guess the cermony should begin, before we begin I must remind the younger of you that this cermony dates back generations and is a very strong tradition here in Pallet and I hope you will give it the dignitiy and respect it deserves." "Huh like this will bring her back..." The woman's head turned swiftly and homed in on the young lad that had made such a comment, she sighed, "Gary if you can think of a better way I would like to hear it, this is a very solemn thing for all concerned; you of all people should understand that." The crowd looked disprovingly at the boy and he bowed his head. Happy that there would be no more interuptions the woman led the crowd to the Pallet river. She climbed up onto the edge of the riverbed and addressed them. "We....we are here today to try and bring a young girl home where she belongs." She pulled out a bit of cloth from her pocket and carefully unwrapped the delicate package. She revealed a beautiful Lotus flower, on seeing this; she lost control and tears watered her cheeks. The crowd stood uneasily and many of them shuffled around uncomfortably. Only two people were standing absolutely still. A woman and a little boy. Both were kneeled on the ground and were hugging each other tightly. The boy had his face buried in the woman's chest and was sobbing lightly. Both seemed unaware of the crowd's awkwardness and just held each other tightly. On noticing the pair the young woman took out a hankechief and dabbed her eyes, she took a deep breath and continued. "It is told that a Lotus flower such as this will bring back and find lost travellers; well today I hope that this flower will help bring back a traveller dear to all of us; wise beyond her years and caring to those she loved; I hope this flower will find young Sarah Ketchum who disappeared and remind her to come home to show her family she is safe. I know that your brother Ash and mother miss you very much." Her eyes locked on the pair again she noticed that they were holding each other tighter. She paused and prayed her strength would hold out for after all she had also been charmed by the Ketchum touch. She smiled at this happy memory;_ the Ketchum touch that's what the locals had called it; all the Ketchum's had it but it was the most strong in Sarah, she had this natural ability to make friends and allies where ever she went, she would touch a person's heart._ She clenched her fists in an effort to keep the tears in. She took one last look at the flower and they dropped in the river. She watched it float out of sight. "Pleae find her, bring her back; she....her family they don't deserve this...."

***********************************************************************

A soft click echoed around the valley. The noise caused the young woman to raise her head, "James." she pouted, "hurry up! Those twerps are miles ahead of us." Her blue-haired partner sighed but he increased his pace. He of all people knew that it wouldn't be good to be caught in this young woman's rage. "Will both of you shut up!" A small feline jumped between them, "if we don't get the Pikachu this time, the boss u'll kick us of the team for sure!" The pair grunted and folowed obediently. 

They had walked a couple of miles now and had still not seen the boy and his friends. Jessie still trudged on but James and Meowth had regained their despondent walk from earlier that night. James had to admit it was a beautiful night, it seemed stupid to waste it chasing after some kid but he had no choice. A faint breeze blew around his ankles and he pulled his white jacket closer to him. He didn't like this place; there was something about it; he felt like he was being watched, stalked, hunted if you will. He gazed ahead and noticed Jessie was was a mere dot in the distance. He glanced up, he was sure he had heard voices, voices on the wind. He looked towards the tress, for a second he was sure he saw a figure sulking among the shadows, but he quickly shook this notion away. But, then......... Everytime he would continue, keep walking........._Naw! Nothing there_ But his mind wouldn't let him continue, it created pictures of nightmarish creatures that seared his soul. The incessant wind around his ankles did not help, it kept pulling at him, pulling him to the ground. His legs began to buckle and he searched for his fellow companions. He could not escape from his fear now. "Jessie" he called meekly, but she did not hear, she was thinkong of plots and schemes so that they still might have a chance at grabbing that Pikachu, that they so desired.

Two figures peered out from among the trees. "Is that him?" "I think so, I haven't seen him in a while." The figure laughed, a deep throaty laugh, "doesn't look like he's done to well for himself." The woman looked out at the people below her, "I don't thnik anyone has," she sad a little sadly. "Do you think he'll help us?" "Of course," the male shrugged the woman's question off, "he helped us before." "Yes but..." The man's eyes held a questionning look. He put a hand on the woman's shoulder, "look Chris, I know things are different now, but it doesn't mean that the plan can't continue." She looked up and nodded, "I guess..., when are we going to?....."Her voice trailed off and she motioned to the blue-haired figure belong them. "Soon, soon.........."

Chapter 1 done

Sorry to end it like this but I'm not completely sure what I'm doing next!

Comments, suggestions welcome!

Oh and go easy on the flames, this is a fic I've dug out from ages ago. ***Sigh*** another one I haven't finished, although I definitely mean to! Anyway the point of my saying this is that it's pretty old and so might not be as good as some of my later fics.


End file.
